Peter Pan Chapter 3
by Shoxia
Summary: The next part of Peter Pans very sexerous adventures! As always, I am very interested on your feed back. So feel totally free to write a review down, whatever your opinion may be!


So they all ejaculated off to Bellendaland, leaving a stream of sperm painting the sky. After 5 straight minutes of flight and ejaculation. Peter landed on the big hand of the Big Ben, along with the rest, pointing at a blinking star.

Peter: (Beaming and grabbing Wendy's wrist) There it is Wendy! Second shit-stain to the right! Straight on till no sperm remains!

While these fags fly to Bellendaland, we will move onto Bellendaland's gangster pirates to see the current action, until Peter and the bitches arrive.

(On Captain Hooks boat)

5 Pirates on the boat: (All rapping in sinc) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! IT'S A LIFE OF A G FOR ME!

On the boat, the pirates who were not rapping, were too busy, dashing sharpened dildos at a poor pornographic chalk picture of Captain Hook drawn on a small door. One pirate thought he was so gangster he could do it by only using a mirror, with his back to the picture, he managed to hit it square on the leg. Another pirate, mostly known for his cock sucking skills, used his gained mouth strength to fire his dildo out from his mouth at over 75mph, he scratched a hit on the pictures hook. And finally, the most gangster pirate of all who were participating, who was laying back on the deck, wanking off over the picture, spun a 360 and shot a dildo out of his own dick with his ejaculation, he hit the picture square on the dick!

All these efforts on the picture, and orgasmic sounds coming from a few pirates aroused the attention of the brown nose of the crew, Mr Smee. He opened the door that they were all firing at, with his ass pointing towards them, hoping that one of the dildos they were firing would perhaps shoot up his anus, for his ultimate gay pleasure. During this sly attempt, Mr Smee pussied out, and turned around holding some alcoholic beverages on a plate in one hand.

Mr Smee: (Walking forward and laughing nervously) Haha! Good game ship mates!

Anal Burnt Pirate: WHAT'S GOOD ABOUT IT! MR SMEE?! (Throws Smee leaving him spinning uncontrollably into another pirate)

Urethra Jammed Pirate: (Points a very sharp and long dildo at Smees stomach, Smee sucks in his stomach as he does so.) Here we are, fucking barnacles! On this bullshit island! (Dashes Smee onto another pirate near the stairs)

Scrotum Torn Pirate: (Puts a pistol barrel on Smees nose. Smee retaliates by wanking his nose off while holding the barrel. Smee escapes and trots off to the stairs with all alcoholic beverages still intact. The pirates now turn their attention to Smees escape.)

Urethra Jammed Pirate: Where they fuck are you going? (All the pirates stand their ground, however fling their remaining sharped dildos near Smee's feet, hoping to score a penetration shot.) Go to the Captain. And give him this (Sticks his middle finger up to Smee) from me! Smee!

Mr Smee: (Having been put in this situation every day of his life. Has great evasive skills when it comes to dodging dildos. He avoided every one thrown, reached the top step, and took his tiny dick out to frighten them all away.) Mhhmmmmm!

Captain Hook: (Smoking two blunts through a dual candle whilst staring at his map) FFFFUCCCCK THAT PETER PAN! If I could only trap him I'd FUUCK him in his land! But where is it?! (Looks at all labelled destinations on his map) Mermaid Brothel? Nono we've bombed that. Cum Coated Cannibal Cock? Nono. (Looks up at the picture of a ti-pi) Well what about here?! (Slams his hook down on the ti-pi) NO! NONONO That's balla territory.

(Walks away in thought. Hook gets an idea, and bends back over the map while twiddling with his pointy black mustache) But wait. Those gangsters know this island better than I do me own dick! (Thoughts get deeper as he stares into the sky) I wonderrrrrrrrrrr.

Mr Smee: (Interrupts Hooks thoughts) Hm! Hm! Safe! Captain! (Walks near to him and puts the drinks on the table next to the map)

Captain Hook: I've got this! (Stretches his arm out and rips his hook around Smees shirt collar, pulling him up to his face) Tigerlilly Smee!

Mr Smee: (Still held up and being slightly shaken) T-ta-Tigerlilly? Captain?

Captain Hook: The gangleaders bitch! She'll know where Pans chilling! (Drops Smee down. Who retreats a few steps brushing his shirt and staring at Hook)

Mr Smee: B-Bu-Bu-But will she, fuck? Captain?

Captain Hook: (Sits back down to the map table, rubbing his hook) Ooooooohhhh a little persuasion may be in order! Now let me see! (High sexerous thoughts swim through Hooks head) Boiling in sperm! Keelhauling! Oh even...maroon! (Smee doesn't understand the Captain, however just nots and pretends to approve while he washes down a bottle of Jimmyslimjones. All of a sudden, an unknown pirate begins rapping near the top of the sails about how he pissed in Hook's drinks. He ends it with a really high and long note to express the ecstasy he felt whilst he was pissing at that time. Captain hook didn't approve at all, and pulled out his gun and capped him in his ass, dropping him into the ocean bleeding from his anus.) Now let me see. Where was I? (Stares back down at his map)

Mr Smee: (Quite frightened, as he taken part in pissing in Hooks drinks too) Oh dear dear dear Captain Hook! Capping a homie in the middle of his ejaculation! Haha! He had sick form you know!

Captain Hook: (Fully enraged because he finished two bottles off which were filled with piss unknowingly) Good form Mr Smee? (Get's a insta-boner and fires the table off deck) BLAST GOOD FORM! (Charges over to Smee thrashing his Hook about) DID PAN SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?! (Flashes his second Hook at Smee, which is located where his dick should be!)

Mr Smee: Why Captain! Cutting your cock off was only a childish prank! (Takes off Hook's scarlet coat)

Captain Hook: (Raises his hand hook) Aye, but throwing it to the crocodile! That wretched bitch loves the taste of my dick so well! It's followed me on twitter ever since! Licking my cock! For the heck of it! (Hook walks off and sits down where there is no chair, Smee has been trained to the extreme with his reflexes, so he snatches the chair 7 meters away and runs with it putting it in the correct place as Hook sits down)

Mr Smee: (Puts a bib around hook) Well we'll hear him from a distince now Captain! If your cock wasn't strapped with that alarm clock! And now he warns you as you might say! With his big cock. Big cock. Big Cock. (Smees ear thrusts up and down as he fetches some shaving equipment, because he hears the sudden sound of 'tick tock tick tock tick tock' Hook also hears it)

Captain Hook: (Looks over the edge of the boat shaking terribly. The crocodile emerges from the water, rubbing it's dick and licking it's lips vigorously) Ssssssssmeeeeeee? SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Leaps into Smees arms who holds him as he shakes and climbs up Smee to try to keep as far away from the crocodile as possible) Save me Smee please! Smee save me! Save me Smee please please please! Don't let it get me please! Don't let it get me!

Mr Smee: (Straightens up and hustles over to the edge of the boat. Stares the crocodile dead in the eyes while performing a range of gang symbols to show which turf the crocodile is at.) Now! Shame on yeh! Fucking with the poor Captain! Now go on now shoo! Go on off your pop! Go'ed! Go'ed! Go'ed ava' go! (The crocodile fucks off when he realises that he has entered the wrong turf).

Captain Hook: (Pops his head out from under a blanket shaking still) Is it gone Smee?

Mr Smee: (Doing the gang symbol to show everything is save) Ayeeee Captain all clear. Ain't shit to worry about!

Captain Hook: (Get's back on his feet over to the chair again) Oh Smee Smee! I can't take it any longer I tell you I can't!

Mr Smee: Relax Captain! (Sits him down) All you need is a wank! A nice soothing wank!


End file.
